1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a swimming aid apparatus, and more particularly is a water intake prevention device for a snorkel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snorkeling is a very popular and enjoyable pastime. Divers and swimmers use the snorkel to enable them to breath with their face beneath the surface of the water. Proper operation requires that the user maintain an appropriate depth just beneath the surface. If the swimmer descends to a depth that exceeds the reach of his snorkel, he will draw water into the air intake ports of the snorkel, instead of the desired and critical air. The water must then be purged from the snorkel by “blowing”—forming sufficient pressure to force the water out of the snorkel tube, thereby allowing air to again be drawn into the snorkel. Since dipping below the proper water depth is quite common, many devices in the prior art have been generated to address this problem.
One such device is the “Vertical Co-Axial Multi-Tubular Diving Snorkel” of Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,817, issued Jun. 2, 1992. This reference discloses a float within an outer housing, the float rising to block intake ports when the device is under water.
The “Dryest Snorkel” of Christianson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,108, issued Apr. 16, 2002, discloses another float type device. This device has an exterior float that blocks exterior intake ports.
The “Swimmer's Snorkel” of Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,610, issued Feb. 21, 1989, is another exterior float device. This device uses a ball to block the intake port when the outer float is raised by the water level.
The “Snorkel System” of Vinokur, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,520, issued Feb. 4, 2003, utilizes an expanded housing fitted around the upper end of the breathing tube. There is no float device used, the housing just serves as a pressure chamber that allows the diver to create enough pressure to keep water out of the housing, and hence the airway.
Although the prior art devices are many and varied, they all suffer from soluble drawbacks. The ball valve devices are bulky, tend to snag, and often do not completely block the passage of water. Devices with an exterior float are also prone to snag and foul on various obstructions, such as seaweed and grasses, encountered by the diver. Still other current art devices utilize means to block the entry of water that also restrict the entry of air, thereby making breathing difficult even when the snorkel is above the water level.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a snorkel device that effectively blocks the entry of water into the airway, even when the airway entry port is beneath the surface of the water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structure for the device that is not likely to snag or jam.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device that is simple to manufacture.